What Really Happened Between Them
by heidilynn
Summary: Finn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine go out to dinner several weeks after the championship football game and run into Jesse St. James and secrets are revealed.


Title: What Really Happened Between Them

Author: Heidi

Rating: R-ish

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine

Notes: This is a little bit of a follow-up fic to my football stories, especially the last one, so go read them so you understand where this story was born. And yes, there is a prequel in the works about what really happened at football camp which will pre-date all of the stories.

Thanks to Cindy for betaing and her invaluable suggestions. God, we really are BFFs in real life and total GLEEKS!

"Really, Rachel?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend when they pulled into the parking lot of Lima's newest restaurant. "I thought we were going somewhere nice for dinner."

"Kurt, it's okay. It's new and we haven't gotten to try this place yet." Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"It's just…" Kurt scowled at no one in particular. He was just a little miffed about the situation. "I wanted our double date to be somewhere nicer than The Duck Inn. These clothes shouldn't not be wasted at someplace comparable to Breadstix." He smoothed out the black skinny jeans and the soft gray cashmere sweater.

"Don't worry about it. It will be perfect because we're together." Blaine slammed the car door shut and offered his hand to Kurt.

Kurt, of course, took Blaine's hand as the four of them strolled across the parking lot with smiles on their faces and happy hearts. He'd waited so long to find Blaine and being with his boyfriend made him feel loved and special in a way that was so hard to describe to other people.

Rachel chanced a glance behind them at Blaine and Kurt and smiled, squeezing Finn's hand in hers. "They look so in love, Finn."

"Yeah, they are." Finn squeezed Rachel's hand back and smiled at her with love in his own heart.

*Break*

The waitress quickly seated the four of them at a table in the back of the restaurant. Kurt and Blaine were pretty sure it was intentional since the restaurant was filled with families and the presence of two out and proud gay teenagers wouldn't bode well for business. They were used to this type of treatment in Lima.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Finn was livid when he managed to spy Jesse St. James sitting at another table in the restaurant looking at their group. "We should leave now."

"Finn, calm down. He's made no effort to come over and bother us. Please settle down and let's have a nice dinner together." Rachel couldn't help but feeling uneasy that Jesse was in the same place as them.

"I agree with Rachel, Finn." Kurt sighed. "I'm sure he knows better than to come over here and bother us."

"What are you having tonight?" Blaine closer to Kurt, their shoulders brushing up against one another. And the Jesse St. James issue was put to rest for the moment as they looked over the menu and ordered their dinners.

*Break*

Jesse sauntered over to the double dating table. He'd been watching the table intently since the four had strolled through the door. Jesse wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. He left his table and swaggered over to the table that had held all his interest.

"What do you want?" Finn snapped, ready to pound Jesse if he hit on Rachel and interrupted their evening. "We're on a date and you are interrupting us."

Jesse simply ignored Finn and Rachel, He instead focused his eyes on Kurt. He let his eyes feast generously on the impeccably dressed boy in front of him.

Kurt felt his skin crawl as he recognized the look on Jesse's face from the night of the championship football game. He involuntarily clutched Blaine's hand under the table for silent strength and support.

"Hey Kurt." Jesse winked at the boy. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Kurt stuttered out, not sure what to say. He could feel the climbing blush on his neck, being watched so predatorily by another boy, that wasn't Blaine. It was just freaking creepy.

"You look amazing in that outfit. I wonder if you would look just as fabulous…out of it." Jesse leaned toward Kurt, his eyes practically undressing the boy sitting in front of him.

"Wha…what?" Kurt blinked repeatedly, unbelieving that someone, a boy, was talking to him like that in public, no less. No one had ever talked to him like that and he really didn't want Jesse talking to him like that, either.

Finn was stunned into silence as he watched Jesse St. James flirt and taunt his step-brother. No one had ever been bold enough to do that…not even Blaine before he started dating Kurt.

Rachel was looking between the boys, almost as if she was at a tennis match to see who was going to sling the next volley. She could see Finn's rising anger, Kurt's embarrassment, and Blaine's eyes looked like they wanted to shoot Jesse down in a hail of bullets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine recovered first from the inappropriate flirting. "Flirting with someone who's already taken is just rude." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and it disturbed him that his boyfriend was shaking ever so slightly.

"Looks to me that Kurt's interested in anyone who's asking." Jesse taunted Blaine. "I know you're new to town, but Hummel is fair game around here. Besides, he's probably got some wild oats to sow and just not with the first boy who's ever shown him any interest. I don't mind if he's dating you. I don't do relationships. I just like to have a little fun."

Rachel needed to defuse the tension that was surrounding the table because Finn was already clenching his fists and that was a sure sign that Jesse was about two minutes from being pummeled into the ground. "Is it me? That's twice now that guys I've been interested in have turned out to be gay."

Finn shot his girlfriend a look to just shut up, for the love of God.

Jesse would not be deterred by Rachel or Blaine. "So, you busy tomorrow night, Kurt? Because I think we could have a real good time. I'm a real college boy and you know you can't do any better than me. I can show you a real good time. I done a lot of research on sex and I can make you feel real good."

Kurt sunk deeper into his chair, wishing Jesse would just disappear. Blaine's arm around him was the only thing that was anchoring him at that moment.

"Seriously?" Blaine was just itching to wipe that look off Jesse St. James' face. He wasn't a fighter by nature, but he'd do anything to keep Kurt safe. "He's taken, by me, and he's not interested in you, so leave now. Besides, I already know what makes him feel good and I didn't have to do any research." Blaine just couldn't resist the dig at Jesse.

"Go before someone makes you leave." Finn added darkly, putting both hands on the table.

"You might want to play it safe at any more sporting events you attend, Kurt. I hear they are dangerous to your health and we wouldn't want anything to happen to someone as delectable as you." Jesse practically skipped back to his table, but made sure to wink once more at Kurt.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at his silent boyfriend. "What's been going on and I want the truth, please?"

"He hit on me." Kurt admitted softly, not wanting the rest of the rapidly emptying restaurant to overhear the very personal conversation.

"When?" Blaine demanded an answer since this was the first he was hearing about Jesse going after Kurt.

"A week before I got attacked at the game. I was at the grocery story and he just walked up to me and started flirting and saying suggestive things." Kurt shyly looked away as he relayed the experience to his boyfriend, brother, and his brother's girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine gently inquired, worried why Kurt would keep this encounter so secret.

"I didn't think it was a genuine offer, but an attempt to sabotage the club again. I told him to get lost and leave me alone." Kurt explained. "I didn't tell you because it was just weird and I knew something else was up. With the way Jesse was all over Rachel when they were dating, I knew he suddenly wasn't interested in really dating me."

"We have to tell someone about this." Rachel was shaking in anger. How dare Jesse try to go after their weakest link like this? It made her mad as hell. "He just implied he had something to do with your attack."

Kurt looked at his friend with resignation in his eyes. "No, we aren't telling anyone about this little development and we'd never be able to prove it anyway. Jesse is out of our lives and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But Kurt, he…he…." Rachel just couldn't believe that Kurt was willing to let something this big just go. It wasn't right.

"Rachel, please just let it go. I want to put everything behind me and look to the future." Kurt implored his brother's girlfriend. It hurt to think about and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"All right, we will let it go." Finn finally answered after thinking about everything. "But if Jesse tries anything else with you, you will tell us and we'll teach him a lesson until he gets it not to mess with you anymore."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt was grateful to have Finn as a brother and as a great friend. 

*Break* 

The two boys climbed the stairs to Kurt's room. Blaine plopped himself down on Kurt's bed, kicking his shoes off as he watched Kurt hang up his jacket and sat down on the edge of the bed, not really looking at Blaine.

"Kurt, we really need to talk about this." Blaine didn't want to ignore this situation any longer, now that they had privacy to talk.

"No, we don't. It's not a big deal." Kurt shrugged, but still refused to look at his boyfriend.

Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand and tugged Kurt closer to him on the bed. "It is a big deal, Kurt. Someone hit on you while you were dating me. That's not okay with me."

"Are you upset someone, who isn't gay, hit on me?" Kurt bit his lip. It was weird now that he was in a relationship with Blaine, he was getting hit on more often.

"I am not upset with you getting hit on. I'm upset that he made you uncomfortable and you didn't tell me." Blaine answered the question quickly. He didn't mind other guys thinking his boyfriend was hot because he was the one with the key to Kurt's heart.

Kurt couldn't understand why this was such a big deal. "Blaine, it wasn't even a real offer. Jesse St. James is in no way gay. He was just trying to throw us off our game by trying to go after me. It wasn't happening, even if I wasn't dating you."

"Kurt, I don't want you hiding things from me. We're a team here." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and smiled warmly at his boyfriend. He loved Kurt so much that his heart was aching. Blaine hated to see Kurt upset.

"Blaine, it wasn't something that I was worrying about. Jesse is a jerk. He's always been a jerk and will always probably be a jerk and I refuse to worry about non-starters."

"Kurt, I'm your boyfriend and I will always worry about you. I think it's part of the boyfriend code." Blaine laughed warmly.

"I love that you are my boyfriend and are so worried about this, but we'll be okay, I promise." Kurt wasn't about to let anyone dismantle the relationship he'd wanted for so long. He wasn't about to let anything tear them apart.

"No more hiding things from each other, okay?" Blaine wanted them to share everything together; their hurts, their tears, and their smiles.

"Okay." Kurt nodded. He shouldn't have kept the Jesse thing from Blaine, but it hadn't even been an issue until Jesse showed up in their lives again.


End file.
